


KISS

by wantutri46



Category: Keyakizaka46
Genre: F/F, Fluff, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantutri46/pseuds/wantutri46
Summary: It's their day off and they don't have any will to do anything except clinging to each other and kissing.





	KISS

1\. KISS IN THE FINGER 

8:14 am

Neru don't really know how to cook but she woke up so early to prepare her girlfriend a breakfast. She's still sleepy but she want to make up to her last night for sleeping at her while she's excitedly telling a story. Neru was super tired from her work and she's glad that today is their both day off.

A satisfying smile show to her face when her cooking is done, she's excited to move the dish to the other plate when she forget to use a kitchen glove. Hotness creep to her finger and she yelped in pain. 

"Geez. That's hurt." She mumble, she look at the pain and sighed in relief when the food is still alright. She walk towards the sink and wash her pained finger. She's about to wipe her finger by near tissue when a certain girl pull her wrist. 

"Does it still hurt?" Risa asked, blowing a air to Neru finger and worriedly checking it. Neru smile, admiring the beauty of her girlfriend in the morning. She nodded her head.

"Yes, baby." 

Risa look up to her and return the gentle smile. Neru felt her cheeks heated when Risa place a soft kisses to her finger. 

"Does it still hurt?" 

Neru shook her head. "Not anymore." 

2\. KISS IN THE NAPE

2:46 pm

After they eat their lunch, the couple feel lazy to go outside and decided to stay in their house and choose to drown their day in a random movies. 

"Risa, hurry up. The movie will start!" Neru shout from the living room, leaning her back against the sofa and stuffed popcorn in her mouth. The movie start and minute after Risa came back and surprised Neru a little. 

"What?" Risa asked, taking the space between Neru legs and lean her back to her.

"You tied your hair." She mumble, giving the popcorn to Risa then she wrapped her arms around Risa waist and lean her chin to her shoulder. Risa could only smile. It still take her breathe away whenever Risa tied her hair and let the bangs fall. 

"Do I look good?" 

Good is not the right term, you look better and gorgeous. Neru thought but she let escape other words that made them both chuckle. "You look sexy." 

After that, they both turn their eyes to the movie and focus but its hard for Neru. Risa with tied hair is really her weakness, her eyes can't stay still to the television screen. It keeps glancing to Risa nape, it's like calling her. 

She can't help herself. She squeezes the girl between her and plant a soft kisses to Risa nape. Risa jumped a little  but realizing how sweet her girlfriend is, she let her and just giggle. 

"Neru, were watching." 

"Your nape look so sexy." Neru pout after she peppered her a kissed. "Risa, you should warn me next time so I can stop myself." 

"I don't want." Risa smirked. "I want you to kiss me more."

3\. KISS IN THE NECK

7:21 pm

Risa facing the mirror, using a blower to dry her hair after taking a bath while Neru is still inside the bathroom. After it satisfied her, she put down it for a moment and open the drawer to get a brush. Searching for the brush, her eyes catch something. Remembering what it is, she decide to pick up the rectangular box and open it. 

A necklace with a sapphire pendant.

She remember it that she bought it all of a sudden when she's strolling alone in the mall, it remind her of Neru as soon she saw it. She's planning to give it to her, unfortunately they fought that day and ended up forgetting this. 

"Are you done Risa?" She heard Neru coming out from the bathroom, wiping her hair and wearing a bathrobe. She turn around and momentarily amazed of Neru beauty. 

Risa pull her hand, Neru could only arched her eyebrow but she let herself sit in Risa lap. 

"I want to give you this." Risa said, showing her the necklace. Neru mouth move in awe, admiring the beauty of the necklace then she look at Risa.

"Risa, this is so beautiful." 

"Well, I'm about to give you this but ended up forgetting when we both fought that day." 

Neru pout her lips and they both chuckle at the memory. They both stare at each other, Neru nodded when Risa asked using her eyes. 

Neru brush her hair to her right side, showing her milky neck side. Risa pick the necklace from the box and wear it around Neru necklace. 

She then take a look at her, pulling her closer by her waist and softly smiling. "It looks perfect to you." 

Neru snake her arms around Risa neck, leaning her forehead to her. "Thank you for this." 

Risa starting to drown by Neru intense gazes, she look down to take a look at her neck and somehow she feel drowning more and something pull her closer. So she place her hand to her back and her other hand pull Neru closer by her shoulder. 

Neru let out a moan when she feel Risa hot and wet kisses to her neck, shutting her eyes from pleasure. She feel Risa hand searching it's way to her naked legs, giving it a soft squeezes. She feel weak and she couldn't do anything but to tilt her head up and release a moan. 

Risa feeling hazy and overwhelm continue trailing Neru neck by her lips. She doesn't just want to kiss her, she want more, she need more and she need to do something more. And when she's about to plant her lips again to Neru skin, she throw her head back when Neru flicked her forehead.

"What did I tell you, Risa?" 

Risa groan in annoyance. "No hickeys in neck, dammit." 

4\. KISS IN THE LIPS

10:01 pm

Neru strictly told her that no hickeys in the neck but it doesn't mean that she can't put her art to her other body part. Risa could only smirked at the idea, after all Neru is hers. 

"Aren't you tired, Risa? You've been kissing me all night." The girl below her said, panting as she trail her tip of finger to Risa shoulder down to her forearm. The short haired girl chuckle and lower her head.

"To tell you frankly, this night is still not enough." Risa grinned wider, staring at the naked girlfriend below her and admiring all the evidences of kisses to every part of Neru body, especially to her chest. "I could kiss you forever, baby." 

"Then kiss me." Neru whisper, wrapping her arms around Risa neck and pulling the girl down.

"My pleasure." Risa replied gladly as she dive again to Neru lips for a thousand times, still feeling excited and love overflowing. 

Neru kisses back, returning the same intense and releasing a moan between. their kisses everytime Risa touch her down there. 

It's still the same, she still fell excited and in bliss whenever Risa kiss her. The only thing change is she loving it more and more. To their entire relationship, both of them knows that Risa is the one who loves kissing. Neru is the clingy type but Risa loves being intimate with her. 

And there's one thing Risa hate and Neru thought silly, to play with her girlfriend before Risa dominate her again and let her scream Risa name.

And then Neru did. 

"Ouch!" Risa pulled, eyebrow meeting in the middle as she glare at her girlfriend who's laughing loudly. "Neru don't bite my tongue!" 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Neru still laughing, pulling her girlfriend to a tight hug to forgive her. "It won't happen again." 

"You dammit." Risa cursed under her breath before she smirk. "You need a punishment, I'm not going to stop until I hear you screaming my name." 

Instead to fear her, Neru squeal in excitement and loving how Risa dominate her willing victim. In bed, she always love Risa sadistic and wild side. It always turn her on more.

5\. KISS IN THE FOREHEAD

5:26 am 

The short haired open her eyes and a smile spread to her face as soon the face of the woman she loves appeared in front of her, sleeping peacefully. The beauty she has still Risa can't describe and leaving her at awe always. Also the beauty of her girlfriend personality is always made her think that she's so lucky for having her. From her ten suitors at that time, she still can't believe that she's the one she choose. 

Risa could only be grateful and still glad that Neru trust and love her. 

Though from her peaceful face, the tiredness still evident from her face, courtesy of all the intimate setting they did last night. Risa sighed, feeling sorry but happy at the same time. She couldn't help it, Neru is irresistable. 

She giggle as she heard Neru soft snores, she leaned closer to her, pulling up the comforter to cover their naked bodies. She brush the hair that covering her face. Staring at her while smiling in the middle of the dawn maybe will creep somebody, but she love it. It's her favorite. 

No words can conveyed how much Neru mean to her, no people can tell how much Neru is special for her. Also herself can't exactly describe how her world works without her. But there's one thing for sure, Neru is all she need. She's the only girl she see in the million of girls, she love her so much. 

Stretching her arm to the bedside table, she open the drawer and take the small red box. She open it and her eyes lit up, revealing a ring. 

She giggle lowly, realizing how silly it is to do it when she's sleeping. Doing what she want, she take the ring out from the box and carefully take Neru soft hands. 

Truthfully, it's stressing her to think a better way to propose to her. She even ask help from their friends and promising her that they would help. They even already planned everything but her heart want to do other things, staring at Neru face making her do silly things. She want to claim Neru now. 

"Neru, sorry for doing it when you are snoring. Don't worry I'm still gonna give  you a better proposal surprise." She laugh at her own words. "But for now, I want you to have this ring. I love you so much, so bad and I want more from you." 

Risa squeezes her hand. "I want you to be mine completely so I want you to marry me. Be my wife, Nagahama Neru." 

She take the ring from the box and softly put it to Neru ring finger. A pink shades showed to her cheeks as she smile widely, feeling blissful and contended. She places her hand to her cheek and pressed a soft and long kiss to Neru forehead. 

Smiling widely, she stare at Neru hand with the finger on it. Loving how so perfect the ring to her fiancee hand. After that, she then decide to drift to dreamland while holding Neru hand tightly. 

Risa woke up when she heard Neru crying, showing her hand with a finger already on it. 

"Risa, yes." Neru pulled her cheeks to give her a kiss in the lips. "Yes, I'm going to marry you." 

Risa couldn't help but to chuckle. "It's already decided that you're going to marry me since three hours ago, stupid."

\--------  
This a fail for a drabble, every thing is long. Sorry for that. Thirsty for my main shipped and this is what I've done. So much love from risaneru 💚 Enjoy! 


End file.
